


迎新春姐妹赴华埠，庆耶诞陋居宴宾朋

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Gen, Harry Potter and the Red Chamber, 哈红社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 弗雷德X贾迎春，乔治X贾惜春欢迎加入哈红社德钗支部群 682477557，一起嗑哈红社的CP（们）欢迎加入拉郎配安利群 733533405，分享你所喜欢的拉郎CP（们）
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Wealsey/Yingchun Jia, George Weasley/Xichun Jia, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: crossover [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604
Kudos: 7
Collections: HP Crossovers, Harry Potter and the Red Chamber, Harry Potter crossover, 中文粮仓





	迎新春姐妹赴华埠，庆耶诞陋居宴宾朋

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：迎新春姐妹赴华埠，庆耶诞陋居宴宾朋。  
> 作者：江尚寒  
> 时间/背景私设：hp5，接伏黛达成后。迎、探、惜留学霍格沃茨。其他见end notes

时维腊月，序属三冬。因西洋历法与中国殊异，并无“春节”之说，故三春并不返回金陵，只约姐妹几个小聚一番便罢。  
适逢洋圣人“耶稣”诞辰，学校放了假期。探春因着了风寒，只得留校休养。迎春、惜春乘校车前往伦敦，欲至华埠购些年货。  
过了晌，校车在国王十字车站的九又四分之三站台停住。惜春下得车来，忽觉鼻尖一凉，只见天上纷纷扬扬，正落下一场雪来。  
“三姐姐若是到此，少不得要去泡在大英书库里，再出不来的。”  
“她若这时来了，应先作上一篇咏雪的诗词，方才可去的。”迎春笑道。  
二人玩笑几句，便进了地铁，乘皮卡迪利线，至莱斯特广场下。出地铁站时，地上已铺了白茫茫的一片。

天公虽不作美，但伦敦华埠仍是灯火通明、人声喧嚷。二人绕过宫廷剧院，便看到了爵禄街的牌坊。  
那牌楼高达十多米，红柱绿瓦，上挂着黑底金字的匾额“伦敦华埠”。正面写着黑底金字的楹联，右边是“伦肆遥临英帝苑”，左边是“敦谊克绍汉天威”。（另外还有一边街口牌楼对联写的是“华堂肯构陶公业，埠物康民敏寺钟”。这是藏头联，字头合起来便是横批“伦敦华埠”。）  
穿过牌坊，便进了华埠。二人并不停步，直接走入牌楼旁的“龙凤行”。这是一家具备了现实中的中国超市所有特点的店铺，连调料都应有尽有。其与“新龙门行”及“泗和行”呈三足鼎立之势，是该区中国货源供应的主力。  
店内过道狭窄，且客似云来，收银柜台前早已排起长队。二人以最快的速度选好年货，结完账出来，相视一叹，竟都有些逃出生天般的味道。  
因节庆将至，华埠里的各家店铺门前都已挂起大红的灯笼和绿色的冬青叶，还有舞龙、舞狮的队伍和圣诞老人并行不悖。此番原是好景，但围观人群摩肩接踵，不免挤挤挨挨，对她俩而言实非玩耍的好时机。  
此时风雪渐劲，但未及饭点。二人提着年货离开了华埠，穿过查令十字街，走进破釜酒馆。

尽管于英吉利魔法界是个鼎鼎有名的所在，这破釜酒馆却自有一种与一街之隔的繁华闹市所格格不入的态度。酒馆内光线昏暗，家具都很破旧，仿佛自开业以来便未曾修过，令人不禁怀疑它们是否还能使用。  
迎、惜二人目不斜视，径直穿过酒馆大堂，上楼进了预定的房里把年货放下，然后又下楼来到酒馆后门——一个有围墙圈起来的小院落里。此处只有一个垃圾桶和几丛杂草。  
惜春从袖子里抽出她的法杖——十一英寸、白杨木为表、独角兽尾毛为芯，然后连续三次敲击一块墙砖。  
随着被法杖触到的那块砖开始振动，砖墙发出一阵低沉的轰鸣，从中间部分开始剧烈地蠕动起来。墙的中央逐渐出现一个小洞。然后，那洞越变越大。只是一眨眼的功夫，一个大到足以让她俩并排穿过的拱门就呈现在两人面前。  
拱门通向一条由鹅卵石铺成的街道。这条街道弯弯曲曲地向前延伸，直到看不见为止。  
两人一起跨上街道，身后的那座拱门便又变回了一面坚实的砖墙。

对面路上是人声鼎沸，这条街上却静悄悄的。白雪也是静悄悄地，落在离她们最近的一家店门外成堆的大锅上。店上挂着一幅招牌：“坩埚——各种尺寸——铜锅、黄铜锅、白蜡锅、银锅——自动——折叠式”。  
大部分店铺为魔法部之告示所埋没，生意惨淡。这些令人生畏的紫色通告大部分是魔法部散发的“安全忠告”放大版，还有一些通告上印着被通缉的“食死徒”们的黑白活动照片。  
在这样一片灰暗的背景色中，却有一家店格外引人注目。他们的橱窗里五光十色，摆着各式各样旋转、抽动、闪烁、跳跃和尖叫的商品，像烟火展览一样吸引着人们的眼球。零星的几个路人都不由得停下脚步，扭头痴痴地看着。  
右边橱窗被一张巨大的海报覆盖着——像英吉利魔法部惯用的紫色，但是用黄色闪字写道：“你为什么担心‘神秘人’？你应该关心‘便秘仁’——便秘的感觉折磨着国人！”  
此店正是“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊”。一个咧嘴大笑的绅士雕塑立在带有保护伞标志的招牌之上——这个和店门融为一体的雕塑足有几层楼高，一只兔子立在他头上摆手摇尾。雕塑的左手将帽子扣到头顶上，盖住兔子；再掀开时，帽子里的兔子不见了。而房中则绽放了鲜艳的礼花，将橱窗点亮。  
她们走进商店，只见里面挤满了客人。她俩简直不能靠近货架。  
成打的商品盒子从地上一直堆到了天花板上。其中有许多盒不同种类的羽毛笔——有的可以自行添满墨水，有的可以自动检查拼写，有的可以写出有趣的回答。  
“‘可食用黑魔标记――谁吃谁恶心’？这可是有趣儿……那盒像肉干的，想必是‘伸缩耳’了？”迎春心里纳罕，脸上倒是不显。  
“这便是侏儒蒲？”惜春指着一些长着粉红渐变到紫红色羽毛的圆球问——它们在一个笼子的底部打转，不停地发出“吱吱”声。  
“是的，惜春。”她们身后传来一个声音，“如果你喜欢的话，可以免费得到一个。”  
韦斯莱家双胞胎中的一个出现在姐妹俩眼前。他穿着橙黄色格纹衬衫和藏青色长裤，朝两人笑得见牙不见眼。  
“你好，弗雷德。”惜春愉快地说。  
迎春却摇头，“他是韦巧智。”  
“又被你认出来了。”乔治·韦斯莱耸了耸肩，然后朝上方的木质悬梯指了指。只见弗雷德正在第二层上搬运一打贴着“防咒手套”标签的箱子。“你究竟是怎么做到的？”  
但迎春只是微笑，并未回答这个问题。  
半分钟后，弗雷德走下楼梯，加入了他们。“准备过节，店里忙得不可开交——”  
“——显然，人们比平时更需要欢乐。”他的兄弟接下去说。  
“今晚我们家聚餐，你们两位愿意参加吗？”乔治伸出右手，做了个邀请的姿势。“哈利也来了。”  
“那便恭敬不如从命。”惜春掩嘴一笑。  
“能等我五分钟吗？”弗雷德望着迎春。见后者点了点头，他才转过身去，给自己施了扩音咒。“节日快乐！最后五分钟——全场八折！”  
五分钟后，他们送走最后一批客人。随即，店内照明渐次熄灭，只余壁炉中一点红火。  
众店员都已成年，一时都出了店门，幻影移形走了。但迎春、惜春尚未学成此术。  
双胞胎提议走飞路网。于是客随主便，由乔治撒了飞路粉，随后四人轮流进了那幽绿火堆中。

他们自另一壁炉中鱼贯而出，发现自己身处韦斯莱家“陋居”客厅内。此间宛如历经一场彩纸爆炸般，被装饰得五彩缤纷。  
四人面面相觑，一时无话。忽听得一个女声道：“迎春，惜春，欢迎你们。”  
惜春循声望去，只见金妮·韦斯莱正从楼上走下。  
金妮身后还有一银发女子，却不知是何人物。但看她：肌肤莹白可胜雪，银发飘飘若雾云。端的是一位精灵也似美娇娘。  
待金妮为几人互相介绍，惜春方知此女乃两年前“三强争霸赛”中一位参赛勇者——芙蓉·德拉库尔是也。想来也如她们姐妹一般，是被请来的客人罢了。  
当下看时，只见迎春穿的是鹅黄色绣白茉莉花的交领短衫，下边是月白色百迭裙；惜春则着浅粉红色对襟短衫，上绣着几朵桃花，下边一条水蓝色马面裙，绣的是莲塘乳鸭。  
一时进了餐厅，只见韦家众人几已到场，另有哈利·波特、莱姆斯·卢平悉为来客。芙蓉自去与别同坐，惜春方知他二人是情侣。只西洋风俗与中原大为不同，未婚男女不拘相见的，此又是一例。  
一时众人皆入席就座，又有一番客套寒暄不提。韦夫人见两姐妹妆饰皆别具一格，顿起兴致，亦加入探讨服饰话题。  
晚饭均是当地家常菜式，自比不得贾府节庆用度。然而“斯是陋室”，宾主尽欢，却更显温馨。  
一时都不吃了，众人都到客厅里坐了，听着圣诞广播，放的是韦夫人所喜歌者塞蒂娜·沃贝克之音。  
惜春却盯着“圣诞树”，若有所思。只见在周围被堆满礼盒的那树顶，一个金色“天使”正对众人怒目而视。它身着一件芭蕾舞裙，背有双翼，然面目丑陋、体型矮小，却是一只花园小地精。  
弗雷德在拔圣诞晚餐用的胡萝卜时，被这地精咬了脚踝。于是它被施了昏迷咒，涂成了金色，塞进了一件小芭蕾舞裙，背上粘了对小翅膀，被定在了树顶。  
芙蓉似乎觉得塞蒂娜乏味，在角落里大声说着话。韦斯莱夫人皱着眉头，不停地用魔杖调整音量，使塞蒂娜唱得越来越响。  
在爵士乐味儿的《一锅火热的爱》掩护之下，弗雷德、乔治同金妮玩起了噼啪爆炸牌。罗恩偷瞟比尔和芙蓉，不知意欲何为。卢平颇显憔悴，只是漠然坐在炉边，盯着火焰深处，仿佛充耳不闻。哈利望着韦先生，似乎欲言又止。  
“……哦，来搅我这锅汤。若你做得很恰当，我会熬出火热的爱，陪你今夜暖洋洋……”  
“我们十八岁时跟着这音乐跳过舞！”韦夫人擦擦眼睛，“你还记得吗，亚瑟？”  
“唔？”剥着蜜橘、打起瞌睡的韦斯莱先生说，“哦，是啊……多棒的曲子……”

不多时，芙蓉欲模仿塞蒂娜唱《一锅火热的爱》。韦夫人却催众人就寝。迎春、惜春便趁势提出告辞，仍由双胞胎送至对角巷。  
眼见通向破釜酒馆的拱门渐开，乔治心痒难耐，又问了一遍：“迎春，你是怎么分清我们俩兄弟的？”  
迎春仍是笑而不语。她翩然走入拱门，只留一片背影。  
惜春便也跟进，临了却道：“迎姐从来只盯着韦四哥，自然分得清楚。”话音未落，拱门已恢复成砖墙，将他们隔开了。  
乔治转头看弗雷德，不由啼笑皆非。“嘿，兄弟，你能别傻笑了吗？我宁愿回家去听芙蓉唱歌。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其他/引用说明：  
> 伦敦华埠即London China town 伦敦唐人街。文中的地理位置排列都是真实的（除了破釜酒吧和对角巷是虚构的）  
> 有关贾惜春的魔杖材料，白杨木取自贾惜春诗作《虚花悟》“白杨村里人呜咽，青枫林下鬼吟哦”。私设（计划中，未提及）贾迎春的是柳木+龙脑神经，源于“金闺花柳质，一载赴黄粱”及其生日二月初二“龙抬头”；贾元春的是桃花心木+凤凰羽毛，源于其获封“凤藻宫尚书”；贾探春的是金合欢+蛇怪角，源于“”敏探春之说。并有参考魔杖材料说明 http://m.baidu.com/ala/c/m.99danji.com/mip/news/183665/  
> 另外顺便说（剧）下（透）我文里的红楼众人的分院问题。迎、探、惜都在鹰院。宝钗偏蛇院，黛玉偏鹰院，但都没正式在霍格沃茨上过学。元春并没有真的死去，而是被宫里同情她的周贵人（我设定周贵人是红楼原文提到的探春夫家（但在我文中没有“探春远嫁”一节）海南“镇海统制”周家的亲戚）安排了假死，被送出宫，后来辗转到了南欧（衍生克鲁姆X元春）。  
> 对角巷描写参考hp1/hp6  
> 服装图案参考《红楼梦》原文“迎春又独在花阴下拿着花针穿茉莉花”“四丫头在藕香榭”，另“莲塘乳鸭图”。


End file.
